The Walking Dead Wiki: The Musical!/Scene 6
(A young man is shown drinking cocoa in a cave. A taller young man stands next to him). Narrator Riley: High in the mountains, the renowned colorist and social hermit Lav is drinking cocoa. Due to his high social standing, he has had to employ Derk, a bodyguard, to protect him. Lav: What's the situation out there fgt? (Derk looks out into the blizzard). Derk: Snow. Lots of snow. No people. And more snow. Lav: That's good, people always bring trouble...and if they come Derk, use the hammer... (A large golden hammer is shown resting against the wall of the cave). ----- (Masta and Kaley are locked in a cell underneath Collin's lair). Narrator Riley: Back at the lair, Kaley and Masta are being all romantic and stuff. Masta: Why did you give up? Why didn't you fly away with Katie? Kaley: Because I wanted to be with you Masta. I love you, I couldn't bear to think of you being trapped here alone. Masta: I feel the same way, Klee, I really do. Song: As Long as You're Mine Masta: Hey Klee, wanna make out? Kaley: If we're gonna make out, can't you at least call me by my real name? Masta: Does that mean we're gonna make out, Kaley? Kaley: Perhaps. (Kaley winks). ----- (Katie is shown landing in a mountaintop palace, her flying monkey army standing loyally by her side). Narrator Riley: Katie has escaped into the mountains with her monkey companions. Katie: What is this place? Monkey Leader: It is our home, where our people await us. Katie: What is your name kind sir, I owe you my gratitude for saving me. And by the way, don't you mean your monkeys, not your people. Monkey Leader: My name is Naruto, and no, I mean people. (On cue, a latino youth throws open the palace doors). Youth: Que Onda? Katie: Wat. Youth: It means what's up? So, what's up? Katie: Some of my friends are missing while the others are kidnapped by a flamboyant Disney villain, and I got saved by these guys. Youth: Ah, I see... Naruto: (clears throat) Ahem. Katie this is Juan, our housekeeper. Juan: Pleasure to meet you. Katie: You too. Are there any other people ar- (Also on cue, a teenage girl runs out of the palace). Girl: YOU'RE ALL BACK! AND YOU BROUGHT A FRIEND! YAY! Naruto: (sighs) Meet Perry, our resident hyperactive person. Perry: OMG YOU'RE A GIRL! WE ARE GONNA BE BESTEST BUDDIES! (Perry hugs Katie). Katie: Get it off Naruto. Get it off. Now. ----- (Drummer is sitting outside the cells, and a loud orchestra of grunting and moaning is coming from one of them). Drummer Keep it down in there! I don't need to hear you two banging. Kaley: You try keeping quiet when someone this big does you in the ass. Masta: Wow. (he grunts) Now this is what I call rooting. Drummer: (sighs) Well, that killed any chance I had of getting a boner today. ----- Narrator Riley: Also in the mountains, Bloxx is on a mission to find Kenny. Song: I Can Go the Distance (A figure appears in the blizzard behind Bloxx). Hippo: Bloxx, is that you?! Bloxx: Just stay away Hippo, I will find Kenny... Hippo: Don't be delusional Bloxx...I saw fire after we left the Inn...our friends are either dead or taken by Collin... Bloxx: Then Kenny is our only solution. Hippo: No Bloxx, Kenny is your imaginary friend. It's time to stop playing games and step into the real world. Bloxx: Take. That. Back. Hippo: Make me. (Bloxx lunges at Hippo and the two begin to fight. Bloxx gains the upper hand). Hippo: You think I'm going down this easily?! (Hippo hurls himself at Bloxx, and Bloxx kicks out in desperation. Hippo falls back and slips over the cliff, hanging on for his life). Bloxx: Hold on Hippo, I'm gonna help you, you're gonna be fine. Hippo: I can't...hold... Bloxx: Hippo! No! (Hippo falls from the cliff, landing on the rocks below with a sickening crunch. Bloxx keels over and begins to cry). '' Bloxx: Why?! Why the fuck did you let this happen Kenny?! Mysterious Voice: I didn't. I tried to stop this, but it was too late. ''(Bloxx turns to see two figures, one short and one tall, cloaked in light. His eyes widen). Bloxx: D-D-Doge? K-Kenny? Kenny: Howdy Bloxx. Doge: Yes. Such me. So Kenny. Much dramatic ending. Wow.